galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Lawligagger
Dr.Lawligagger is a crustacian doctor, physicist, knight, thane, officer, geneticist, sir, chairman, professor, and a former member of the Galgorian Inquisitors, where he performed reconnaissance and participated in the modification of the Galdorian-1 Virus. In 3185, he was recruited by Galaxor Maximusto assist in a high-risk mission against Valve. Lawligagger has a moral character best described as a moralfag, believing the ends justify the means, though he likes taking life without a good cause. His actions are often guided by an impersonal logic, refusing to let his conscience, personal, and emotional connections cloud his judgment of what he believes is truly best in the big picture. Though he is affable, quiet and friendly, Lawli bears physical scars of his time in the Inquisition and is still handling the consequences of his past. Dossier “Wouldn't need me for simple.” Born sometime in the 3150s, Dr.Lawligaggers is an expert doctor, physicist, knight, thane, officer, geneticist, sir, chairman, professor scientist and a former member of the Galgorian Inquisition. His last mission in the Inquisition before retiring involved the study of the Galdorian-1 Virus. Originally, Lawli's team was merely studying population growths to see if the virus was still effective and designing possible pre-emptive strategies should the galdorian regain their numbers. The study soon changed when the Inquisitor team discovered the galdorian were naturally overcoming the virus. The only option the team could agree upon was to design and implement a new virus that, as Lawli maintains, would limit server growth to a viable level for the galdorian to survive; otherwise, a war could result that would likely end in the complete genocide of the galdorian. Not everything went as planned, though; one botched mission to disperse the modified vrisu in an area of Galdoria resulted in injuries to his face and right cranial tentacle. Despite the hardship, Lawli would remember those days fondly, devoting his time to endless scientific research and discovery with people he respected and admired. But by the time the mission was complete, the team had gone their separate ways. Lawli himself, despite defending his decision as the only option, found the ethics of the project disturbing and even turned to religion to find some peace. The differing, sometimes contradictory, nature of religion led him to have a crisis of faith and left his worries unresolved. After this experience, Lawli devoted his time to building a clinic on Prognosylabyte, finding it easier to just heal people. He found himself unnaturally suited to life there, as he pulled strings in the Inquisition to have some military grade mechs defend his clinic. Generally, he found it simpler to deal with problems himself, easily killing any Noobs or Scrubs attempting to intimidate him. His reputation soon grew and the Noobs learned to stay away from him. Even Rachel-Tron would grow to like him for his casual ruthlessness. He only returned to Galdoria to do follow-up work, ensuring the virus was effective. Though others could have done it for him, Lawli felt he should see the damage he inflicted, finding it cowardly to simply walk away. Galaxor first met the quiet crustacian on Prognosylabyte, where he is working on a cure for a bioengineered plague affecting the planet, which Lawli identifies is of Elitist origin. The plague has wiped out much of the Noobs, who maintained order in the district, allowing the Twelve Year Olds, who themselves work distributing the virus for the Elitists, to make a push against them. After the Twelve Year Olds deactivate environmental systems for the district in which they are located, Lawli gives Galaxor a cure for the plague as well as a weapon taken off of a dead Noob as a "bonus, in good faith" and tasks Galaxor with reactivating the power to the environmental systems. He also requests that Galaxor find Rusty Shackleford, one of his assistants who entered Twelve Year Old territory searching for plague victims but hasn't returned. Once aboard the GAL-5, Lawli runs the tech labs, overseeing research projects to improve weapons, armor and abilities using resources collected during the quests of galaxor. He spends a lot of time investigating Eletist biology as part of the mission, but can also take time to demonstrate his excellent singing voice.